This application relates generally to content delivery. More specifically, this application relates to methods and systems for distributing on-demand programming.
There are a number of methods of delivering content to customers. Some such methods deliver the programming directly to an individual business or residence by using satellite, microwave, UHF, VHF, or cable to a set-top box of a user. Most content is available according to linear schedules published in programming guides. Certain additional services are available with some of these delivery systems, such as pay-per-view (“PPV”), video-on-demand (“VOD”), near-video-on-demand (“NVOD”), and subscription video-on-demand (“SVOD”). A PPV service allows a user to purchase the right to play a program according to a linear schedule. A VOD service provides a user with the ability to access a program stream at any desired time. A NVOD service is a hybrid service where a program is available on a number of different channels in a linear program with staggered start times. A SVOD service provides a set of programs that are available for access at any desired time in accordance with a subscription agreement. As used herein, each of these services is an example of a service that provides “on-demand” programming. In some cases, the set of programming that is made available on-demand may be a subset of programs that are transmitted according to a linear program schedule.